Adam Kent
'''Adam Kent Anderson' is Juliette Ferrars's first love interest. He has known her since they were 8 years old and, in his own words, he has always felt attracted by her. He is the older brother to James. His father is Supreme Commander Anderson and he is Warner's half-brother. Biography Early Life Adam has known Juliette since they were children. Although he never spoke to her, Adam always defended her from the other children that bullied her and threw stones. He is described by Juliette as a smart, brave and protective character, whom has always believed in her innocence. ''Shatter Me'' At sixteen, in an intent to take care of James and find Juliette, he became a soldier of Sector 45, where he learned how to survive and Kenji Kishimoto befriends him. When Adam figured out Warner was looking for Juliette, he volunteered to go into the asylum. He was locked up in the asylum with Juliette for almost three weeks until they were released. Then, was designated to guard her, until they were able to run away by jumping from a window. After a series of occurrences, and Adam nearly dying, he, Juliette, James and Kenji arrived at Omega Point. ''Unravel Me'' Adam Kent's father is revealed to be Supreme Commander Anderson and that he is half-brother to Warner. Anderson blamed him for the death of his mother and repeatedly beat him. It was also revealed that Kent is his middle name, Anderson being his last name. ''Ignite Me'' Adam is first seen in his house hiding with a small group of rebles, the only surviviors from the previous war. He is at first very pleased to see Juliette but, then becomes angry when she distances herself from him and shows preference to Warner when defending him. Julliet and Adam get into multiple fights which end up with him angrily storming out to take a walk and cool off. In one particullary bad fight he tells Juliette to leave and never come back. She then leaves with Warner and his friends soon follow suite. He evetuelly makes up with her when he is forced to move into Warner's training room due to lack of material. He is last seen coming back from the war and hugging his little brother James, smilling like he never has before. Characteristics He is very caring in the first book he cares for Juliette and has always cared for Juliette. He also takes care of his younger brother Personality Physical attributes He is said to be alarmingly handsome, tall, five feet and eleven inches, weights 180 lbs, has blue eyes and dark-brown hair, and is described to be strong and muscular. He has military tattoos on his arms and a tattoo of a bird on his chest. Abilities Power Negatation: Adam has the ability to disable other abilities.This is why he can usually touch Juliette without being harmed and why Warner is not able to sense his energy. However, the ability is not constant and can be turned off both through concentration or lack thereof. Relationships *'Juliette Ferrars:' Adam has known Juliette since they were still in school. He had been searching for her since she was locked up. In the army, Adam figures out that he can touch Juliette, and the two start a relationship. However, Juliette says that she only had a relation with him because he was the first one who was nice to her and she was desperate about the thought that he could touch her. Later, they grow apart and Juliette breaks up with him because she wants to protect him since they found out about Adam's ability. She states that she never ran away for "them", she ran away so she could be free. Even when she realizes she and Adam have their abilities under control, she does not get back together with him because she says there would have been problems between them later on, regardless of the fact that she was in love with Warner. Adam was brokenhearted by their separation, but realizes that she has changed, and is no longer the shy, quiet girl that needs to be protected, and soon begins to accept the truth. *'James Kent:' Adam's brother, James, whom he has taken care of since their mother's death. Trivia *Adam's birthday is on the 5th of December. Gallery ;Fan arts by © chrysalisgrey Adam Kent by chrysalisgrey.JPG|source His lips by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source ;Fan arts by others Fanart-AdamKentTwt.jpg|by © NefariousBella9 pl:Adam Kent Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Male